Fairy TaleMagic the Gathering: Planeswalker Panic
by Vampryo77
Summary: a portal has opened outside of Magnolia and two strange men have stepped out of it. Nothing like them has ever been seen before, and nothing like them may ever be seen again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Strange Singularity

_Hi hi, it's me the Vampire who uses fire, the blood sucker flame chucker, Vampyro77 and this is my new story._

_Alas I do not own Fairy Tale or Magic the Gathering, but the people who do are freakin' sweet any way I hope all enjoy and comment. See ya! I'm not to sure how Plane walk_

The day was warm and sunny, white billowy clouds filled the air and the birds were spiraling in the sky. The town of Magnolia was going about its usual day, the market was bustling and the people smiled and laughed. It seemed a day that nothing could happen that would ruin somebody's day, alas such a day it was, in fact it was a day that many things would be changed, and many lives as well

For little did the fair folk of that town realize that in a single moment that everything in their world would change.

The event happened quietly, as a matter of fact the event hardly seemed out of the ordinary for a world full of magic, but it was most certainly out of the ordinary. About 3 miles outside of Magnolia a small dot appeared in the middle of the forest, not much larger than an acorn, soon it began to expand rapidly and within the space of a few seconds had formed into a portal the size of a door with many arcane symbols around it's perimeter, inside the portal a raging whirlwind of energy blew like a hurricane, not the sort of thing one would expect two men to walk calmly out of, but yet two men walked out of it all the same. They were dressed in an old fashion, sporting two almost identical outfits, sleeveless over coats with hoods, no shirts, black jeans, big belt buckles and boots, the only real difference was the color scheme, one boasted fiery red and orange with black jeans, while the other wore his in a scheme of black and blue with blue jeans.

The strangest features, however, were the metal masks that they wore. They were featureless except for the single eye holes on opposite sides of the masks, the red one's was on his right, while the blue one's was on his left. The eyes within these holes were bizarre to say the least. The red one's was pure bright red and it left a trail of red behind it as it moved with his head, if one looked closely one could also see flashes of electricity flash across the surface as well. The blue one's were similar except that they were a deep shade of blue and left a black trail behind them and no electricity.

"Do you know where we are?" the read one asked. "Not a clue" the blue one responded, as he shook his head. "Well were up shit creek now for sure," red sighed. "Don't get so down," blue replied "We're not looking to go anywhere in particular, here's as good as anywhere." "I know" red said "but don't you think we'd at least have this thing down by now, I mean it has been almost 50 years, and we've still got about as much control over this power as we did when we started out." Blue shrugged "Maybe we're just bad at this." Red sweat dropped "I really hope you're wrong."

The two of them looked around "Well at least we landed in a peaceful looking world this time," said the red one "Maybe we're luckier than we thought we are." Blue shook his head, "knowing what we know about ourselves we'll probably die here." "Don't be so morbid" said red "Anyway let's scan the mana on this rock." The two of them took out a pair of books and turned to a pair of black pages. They closed their eyes and stood in silence for a few moments, when they opened their eyes their books were filled with numbers

20% Mountain

20% Swamp

20% Island

20% Forest

And 20% Plains

"This rock's got a pretty balanced mana pool on it," said red "at least it's not mostly plains or forests or we'd be screwed for sure." Blue nodded "Yeah. Well we'd better get going to the closest town, I need to get something to eat, and maybe take a nap."

The two figures walked away, towards the town…of Magnolia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Universal Greeting

_Vampyro here! Sorry I forgot to mention this earlier but I was thinking about adding elements from other fantasy series into the story but I want some feedback first. If you would all be so kind as to voice your opinion, I would be much obliged, till next time BYE!_

Utter chaos. Two simple words that described the Fairy Tail wizards guild. The members were, once again, fighting each other and using magic to destroy everything in sight, the tables were splintered, the floor crushed in on itself in several places, and, of course, the occasional unconscious member of the guild. The exact cause of the fighting was, as of yet, unknown though it had something to do with Natsu calling Grey something, grey retorting, people choosing sides, and then…BOOM, utter chaos. The fighting had disturbed the tranquility outside, people moved away from the guild to sell their wares, couple quickly walked past it, but two lone, hooded figures walked right up to it. "Looks like we found a source of high mana," the red one said. "Should we go in," asked blue. A thundering crash was heard inside the guild and a figure flew through one of the windows, hit the ground, picked himself up, and walked back it, only to be knocked out once again within seconds, this time unconscious. "Uh, maybe not just yet." Red said sweat dropping

(Several minutes later)

Natsu's fist landed square on Elfman's face, sending his crashing into a wall across the room. "Come on Elfman," Natsu said, "I know you're not this weak, go full possession form and take me on, I wanna get fired up." "Grahh, you talk about wanting to fight for real, but a real man knows when not to use his full power, especially when it would endanger others, and I," He leaped at Natsu "AM A MAN!" Once again Natsu knocked him away. Makrov looked down at the chaos from the second story, with a mix of disappointment and amusement.

"When will these youngsters learn?" He took a sip from his beer as he continued to watch. As he sat Mirajane walked up from behind him. "Master," she said "There's something I think you ought to see." He looked up at her "Hmm? What it is?" "Well master, " she said "there seem to be a pair of men loitering outside of the building." Makrov waved his hand dismissively "So let them be, it's a free land, there's no need for us shoo them away for standing in front of the building." "That's the thing master," Mirajane said "There not just standing there, it looked like they may be deliberating whether or not to come in side, and they're dressed quite peculiarly, I think they might be mages. Makrov suddenly looked a little more serious, "Well then I guess it can't be helped, he got up from his stool and walked over to a box by a window overlooking the street below. Indeed the two men below did look odd with their bizarre over coats, he could not see their faces though. They were talking to one another, pointing at the building and skimming through a pair of unusual looking books. "They do look odd." Makrov said, 'Should we invite them in," Mirajane asked, "They might be discussing whether or not to join our guild." Makrov listened to the sounds of discord below, "I think I know why they haven't come in yet. He jumped off the box and began walking away," Keep an eye on those two," he told Mirajane, "Let's see if they come in."

Makrov leaped down into the chaos, as his feet touched the ground he began to swell, his proportions doubling, and then tripling, and then finally he stood as big as the building. As he had grown the fighting had grown less frenzied as members panicked at the sight of their constantly growing master, by the time he had finished only a small group (Natsu, Grey, Elfman, Erza, Gajeel, and a few stragglers) were the only ones still fighting, though they alone were the cause of most of the ruckus so their fighting was still causing enough chaos to be disturbing. "STOP!" Makrov yelled, and just like that the fighting almost completely halted, however Natsu was still trying to rekindle the conflict. "Right now there are two men outside this guild. They look as if the may want to come in, but it seems this noise your little fight was causing has made them debate the subject. If they were to come in we wouldn't want them to see such misbehaving children," The Master leaned down to give them all with a VERY intimidating look, "WOULD WE." These words combined with this look were enough to make any normal human pass out, and it seemed as if the member's who were standing in front of Makrov just might. Natsu, however, was not the least bit dissuaded by this, "But we're just doing what we always do master, that's what were Fairies do right? IF they don't like it then they don't have any business at this guild, I'm not about to stop acting like a member of this guild just because it disturbs a few people, Now come on I wanna get fired up again." Makrov proceeded chop Natsu on his head, and causing him to pass out, "While appreciate your enthusiasm Natsu, being a Fairy doesn't mean just fighting, we also have to be kind to others and allow them to approach us unafraid, we do them wrong be scaring them off. Now all of you act normally for a change and let's see if they come in." He then shrank back down to size as the remaining Fairies dragged Natsu over to a table and sat down.

Makrov looked up at Mirajane, "What are they doing?" "They seem confused but it looks like they might be coming in.

Red looked over at Blue and Blue at Red. The noise inside had subsided but it sounded as if something really big had happened just at the end, like a giant yelling at them or something, "What do you make of it?" Red asked. "I think they know we're here, "Blue replied, "and they're waiting to see if we come in." Red looked at the huge door "Then let's not disappoint," Red mused as he pushed the massive door open.


End file.
